Various forms of ignition devices having elongated handles for igniting inaccessible burner elements or the like have been heretofore designed. Examples of some previously patented devices of this type may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,358,111, 2,581,304, 2,601,455, 3,138,944 and 3,523,005.
However, these previous forms of extension type ignition devices have not been constructed whereby they may be utilized in conjunction with a conventional form of lighter readily removably supported from the handle portion thereof so as to enable a single cigarette lighter of the disposable butane type to be used not only as a portable lighter for carrying by a cigarette or cigar smoker but also as a lighter to be supported from an elongated shank for use as an extension-type lighter.